survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm the Emperor Now, Bitch!
I'm the Emperor Now, Bitch is the twelth episode and the finale of SRorgs: Japan. Story This Season on... SURVIVOR For the first time in SRORGs history, 18 new players arrived and were divided into tribes based on which attribute they most used in life: Brains, Brawn, or Beauty. On the Brawn tribe, Nick and Boar became a tight pair and tried a new strategy. The pair purposefully threw every immunity challenge, decimating the Brawn tribe till only the two of them were left. When a tribe swap occurred, this should have left Nick and Boar in a powerful swing position on the new Atama tribe, but they began to clash with the Brains on their tribe. Meanwhile, at the new Hato tribe, a strict Brains vs. Beauty divide almost caused a rock draw before Dan flipped to save himself. Things switched up when the tribes attended a joint tribal, where, despite it looking like Beauties + Brawn vs. Brains, Nick was blindsided when Boba decided he had gone too far. At the merge, the Beauties + Brawn vs. Brains fight continued, resulting in two near-rock draws narrowly avoided by Maxis flipping. But eventually, Maxis finally stuck up for his allies and drew a rock... becoming the second person in SRORGs history sent home this way. With nowhere to hide at Final 6, Jacob and Boar were the biggest threats in the game, and found themselves sent home one by one. Now at the Final 4, four of the most unlikely castaways remain, each with a different argument on why they should be the Sole Survivor. First is ALEX. The sole remaining member of the Brain tribe, Alex has played under-the-radar to make his way from the bottom all the way to Final Four, but can he make it to the end? Next up is DAN. Dan made waves early in the game by flipping on his ally Chrissa instead of going to rocks, but since then has been perceived as a goat. Can he finally do as he's been planning and make a big move? Third is Dan's closest ally TJ. TJ has played under the radar and at times been seen as a goat, but he believes he can use this to his advantage. Time will tell if the jury feels the same. Finally is RAY. Ever since Dan and the Brains voted out Chrissa, Ray has been on a mission of vengeance. At times making crazy moves and backstabbing others, Ray is incredibly controversial among the players. Can he claim his strong game at the end? Four players remain... but only ONE can be the SOLE SURVIVOR! Night 36 Ray is ecstatic to be so close to the end. Day 37 At the challenge, Alex wins immunity. Despite being okay with Dan going out just the previous night, Ray now seems angry at the prospect of the Beauties being forced to turn on one another. Alex thinks Ray is the easiest vote, and hopes that this is the last vote of the game. Ray realizes that, as a big threat, he may go home. At tribal council, Ray is voted off 3-1 over Dan. Tribal Council Night 37 The castaways are shocked to find out that the game is not over, and that there will be a final 2 this season. Everyone starts to plan for the final immunity challenge the next day. Day 38 TJ wins the final immunity challenge, leaving Alex to hope he gets taken to the end. At Tribal Council, TJ elects to take his long-time ally Dan to the end and casts his single vote to eliminate Alex. Day 39 TJ and Dan awake to a beautiful picnic and prepare to face the jurors at the Final Tribal Council. At Final Tribal Council, the jury criticizes both of the finalists for their passive games. However, Boar's advocacy of TJ helps the jury see how TJ had used his under the radar status to succeed. Additionally, Dan responds to Sofi's question in an incredibly rude manner, calling her a "bitter child". The jurors proceed to vote. However, the finalists must wait for the reunion to find out the winner. Reunion Back in America, the hosts have a dramatic TV parachute entrance. They then announce the top three vote getters for the Fan Favorite: Brains Sofi, Jacob, and Maxis. By just one vote, the Fan Favorite of SRORGs: Japan - Brains vs Brawn vs. Beauty is… JACOB! The hosts then turn their attention to the Final 2 and begin to read the votes. First vote… TJ Second vote… TJ Third vote… TJ Fourth vote… TJ The winner of SRORGs: Japan - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty… TJ!!!! TJ wins unanimously in a 9-0 vote over Dan. Final Tribal Council